Ahora estoy mucho mejor
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de:A Whole Lot Better. Autor: Blue Deity. Phoenix lleva a Maya a un picnic en el parque para ayudarla a superar una mala cita.


Phoenix masajeo sus hombros y dio un suspiro de cansancio. El sol brillaba intensamente, casi haciendo parecer que la oficina brillaba mientras se metía por las ventanas. Podía escuchar el meneo y movimiento de las calles enseguida y le deseaba a dios que él estuviera allá afuera también. Siempre era tan aburrido cuando Maya no estaba, Sin la tele encendida, sin sonidos de ella masticando o comiendo, sin ella con su ´Ya acabaste Nick´, sin distracciones de algún tipo. Pero, era su día libre y él recordó que ella dijo algo acerca de ir en una cita, Phoenix se rió consigo mismo.

"Sea quien sea ese chico, espero que haya traído dinero para varias hamburguesas" Regresando a su papeleo, suspiro de nuevo. "Huhh, debería ir en contra de la ley hacer esto en esta clase de días." Él llevaba haciendo lo mismo por horas y sus ojos se empezaron a cansar. Después de llenar el ultimo papel, lo tomo y lo puso con los demás, estaba emocionado al darse cuenta de que había sido el último de ellos

"¡Gracias al cielo!" Dijo felizmente. "Un poco mas de eso y probablemente me hubiera apuñalado a mi mismo con esta pluma" Salto de la silla, se estiro y se dirigió a la ventana. "Me pregunto qué es lo que dirá Pearls cuando descubra que Maya tiene un novio que no sea yo. No creo que se ponga muy feliz, Bueno al menos esta vez será Maya la afectada en vez de yo." Phoenix se rió consigo mismo, pero la verdad era que se sentía un poco celoso, pero eso no importaba. Él estaba feliz de que Maya saliera con alguien que le gustara, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ella se lo merece. Phoenix aparto estos constantes pensamientos de su mente y se puso a pensar en que iba a hacer en un día tan hermoso. "Quizá vaya al parque a pasear por un par de horas." Él pensó. "Si, me haré un almuerzo y tomare mi bici. Puede luzca raro comer solo, pero bueno, suena como una buena tarde para mí. Quién sabe, quizá algo de la suerte de Maya se me pegue y acabe conociendo a alguna chica" Él se rió tristemente. "Si buena suerte con eso Wright."

* * *

Unos minutos después, Phoenix le estaba untando mayonesa a un pan, haciendo un par de sándwiches pare él mismo, de repente escucho la puerta abrirse y serrarse de golpe, Se sorprendió tanto que casi se le cae el cuchillo.

"Aww, rayos no me digas; un cliente" Se quejo. Dejando sus cosas y lamentándose por la pérdida de su día, Phoenix se lavo las manos y se dirigió a la oficina. Pero no había ningún cliente potencial, solo Maya, parada en frente de la puerta. "Maya, ¿Ya estás aquí?, ¿no me digas que tu cita ya se acabo?" Phoenix se rió "¿Qué hiciste para arruinarla? ¿No le hablaste al oído acerca del Samurái de acero, verdad?" Le pregunto con motivo de broma. Maya alzo su la mirada del suelo hacia él, ella parecía estar enojada. "¿M-Maya, acaso algo salió mal?"

"¡N-no quiero hablar al respecto!" Ella dijo tristemente, Ella se dirigió a la cocina. Ella volvió unos segundos después con un balde con nieve de chocolate y una cuchara, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comerse el dulce helado.

"M-muy bien, yo solo…"

"¡Ese IDIOTA!" Maya grito, cortándolo al instante.

"¿Hah?"

"¡Es-ese idiota! Todo este tiempo, desde el minuto que me pidió una cita todo lo que estaba haciendo era tratar de hacer que otra chica se pusiera se celosa." Ella dijo, con su boca llena de nieve.

"¿Qué?" Phoenix aun si poder creer lo que escucho, se sentó a su lado.

"¡Ya me oíste Nick!" Ella replico. "Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero resulta que esa chica nos estaba siguiendo todo el tiempo y cuando nos detuvimos para conseguir algo de comer, ella se nos aproximo y le dijo a él que ella le gustaba. Entonces, me boto allí mismo y se fue con ella."

"¡Auch!"

"¡Eso no es lo peor!" Ella continúo. "¡Antes de que se fuera me llamo ´rara hippie palurda´ y cuando él me vio con mis ´ropas de hippie´ cuando me recogió él casi ni pudo superarlo! Él me dijo que debería volver con los 'palos' si quería conseguir una cita, porque nadie en Los Ángeles iba a quererme. Entonces él y su mujerzuela se fueron riéndose de mí."

"E-Espera ¡¿No llevabas esas ropas cuando te pidió que salieran?!" Phoenix pregunto, consternado.

"S-sí, pero dijo que pensó que estaba haciendo cosplay, o que trabajaba en algún restaurante asiático pasado de moda o algo así. Tuve suerte de tener suficiente para tomar el bus a casa." Ella tristemente poso la mirada sobre su cubeta de nieve, agitando la cuchara con nieve derretida. "Y pensé que le gustaba." Ella le murmuro viéndole a él con sus grandes ojos. "Dios que tonta soy" Eso fue innecesario, burlarse de las ropas de Maya y llamarla ´palurda´ era un insulto a su cultura, religión, toda su vida. ¿Quién se cree ese MOCOSO que es? Phoenix estaba enojado, pero hacer sentir a Maya era mucho más importante.

"No eres tonta Maya." Él empezó, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Maya. "Eres divertida, una animada mujer joven y si él no pudo ver eso entonces él es él tonto." Le sonrió y dio un beso en la frente.

"N-Nick." Maya tartamudeo. "¿Lo dices en serio?" Phoenix asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto."

"Gracias Nick." Ella dijo, brillantemente. "Hey, vi cosas para hacer sándwiches en la barra cuando estaba en la cocina. ¿Podrías hacerme uno? Ya que no he comido nada, sabes."

"Oh si, se me había olvidado, iba ir al parque esta tarde así que me estaba haciendo algo de comer" Los ojos de Maya se iluminaron.

"¿Un picnic al parque? Oh eso suena tan genial, ¿puedo ir yo también, Nick por favor?" Ella pregunto con sus manos plegadas.

"No creo que un par de sándwiches puedan considerarse un ´picnic´ pero como sea." Phoenix pensó. "No tienes que preguntarlo si quiera." El dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias, Nick. Esto será divertido."

"Bueno." Phoenix pensó mientras Maya puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un abrazo de apreciación. "Allí van mis planes para conocer a alguien."

* * *

Un poco después, ellos ya estaban en el parque. Incluso aunque tuvieran 5 sándwiches, una botella de refresco y unas barras de dulce para una buena medida; Maya insistió en traer un mantel para sentare en el pasto mientras comían. El cual él llevaba cargando bajo el brazo. El parque estaba bastante activo, con niños, mascotas y parejas. Pasaron un rato viendo por un lugar para sentarse Cuando decidieron tomar un lugar cerca del lago. Luego de colocar el mantel, Phoenix respiro profundamente algo del aire fresco salido de la superficie del agua.

"Son días como estos…" Él dijo soñadoramente. Maya estaba ya sentada y tenía la bolsa de comida abierta y estaba comiendo. "Es una maravilla que te tardaras tanto." Él bromeo.

"Silencio Nick, ya me conoces a la comida y a mí." Ella respondió, masticando su sándwich.

"¿Esta bueno?" Sentándose a su lado le pregunto. Maya asintió con la cabeza.

"No tan bueno como una hamburguesa, pero será suficiente. " Ella gorjeo. "¡Oh hey Nick, mira!" Ella apunto hacia el lago donde una mamá pata estaba guiando a sus patitos en el agua. Después de chapotear por unos segundos, la madre metió su cabeza al agua. A lo que Maya se rió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"No lo sé. Siempre encontré lindo la forma en que los patos hacen eso. Ya sabes ponen sus cabezas hacia abajo y se quedan así con las partes de atrás en el aire mientras buscan comida." Phoenix se rió y Maya le abofeteo el brazo. "Oh vamos Nick, no te atrevas a decirme que no es lindo."

"S-sí, creo que es un poco lindo" Él respondió, suspirando. Las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de ella. Había unos cuantos patos juntándose en la orilla del lago y algunos se estaban acercando bastante a ellos. "Creo que buscan unas sobras. ¿Los quieres alimentar?" Le pregunto, mirando hacia ella.

"Claro, sería divertido, pero solo tenemos lo que trajimos para el picnic."

"Hay un puesto cerca de los columpios que vende hogazas de pan por esta misma razón. Iré a conseguir una." Phoenix sonrió.

"Muy bien." Maya asintió con la cabeza. Phoenix se paro, se limpio y se dirigió al puesto. Estaba feliz de que Maya hubiera superado lo que le paso, él no esperaba que ella estuviera deprimida por lo que le paso por mucho tiempo; eso simplemente no hubiera sido lo que ella hubiera hecho. Él compro el pan y se regreso. Mientras se aproximaba al lago él vio a Maya de pie, ella estaba de espaldas hacia él y estaba hablando con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Él chico se veía exactamente igual al chico con el que Maya salió ese mismo día, ella se lo describió mientras se dirigían al parque, mientras ella todavía se sentía deprimida. Él todavía estaba muy lejos para oír lo que decían, pero juzgando por el lenguaje corporal de Maya, no era una conversación amistosa. Ese idiota, como la dejo, todo lo que le dijo a ella, y ahora que, restregárselo aun mas. Allí fue cuando Phoenix tuvo una idea. Enrollo las mangas de su playera y se paro tan derecho como pudo, sobresaltando sus pectorales, tratando de maximizar el efecto de su ya de por si impresionante físico.

"Ya era hora de que pusiera a trabajar esta vastedad." Él pensó.

"Por que simplemente no me dejan en paz." Maya dijo, ella sonaba tan triste de nuevo.

"Hey nena." Él la llamo. "traigo el pan" Le da un abrazo por detrás a Maya.

"¿N-Nick?" Ella le miro sorprendida. Él se inclino para acercarse a su oído.

"Sígueme la corriente." Le susurro antes de besarle la mejilla. Alzo la cabeza para mirar al idiota en cuestión, él debilucho niño pequeño le miro sorprendido y un poco asustado, especialmente cuando él musculoso abogado le miro directo. "Hey ¿Quién es este payaso?" Le pregunto de forma burlona. Maya estaba terriblemente colorada.

"Oh, él-él…"

"…Se va" Él chico interrumpió, claramente agitado. Con una rápida sacudida de mano, él puso su brazo alrededor de su chica y se fueron. Cuando ya no estaban a la vista, Phoenix removió sus brazos de Maya y suspiro antes de acercarse al mantel para sentarse. Él volteo hacia ella y sonrió. "¿Crees que le mostramos quien manda?"

"Gracias Nick." Maya le sonrió.

"Si si, lo descubrí tan pronto él le echo una mirada a estas armas," Él levanto sus brazos en una flexión estilo Hulk Hogan "Ya no estará tan entusiasmado de burlarse de ti nunca más."

"Se mistah ´Aboga-nator´" Maya dijo en su mejor imitación de un acento australiano con la evidencia de su sonrojo aun en sus mejillas. "Ese será tu nuevo apodo Nick." Los dos se rieron.

* * *

Un par de horas después el sol empezó a ocultarse y un viento mas frio empezó a soplar, Había unas pocas personas en el parque y Phoenix decidió que fue suficiente por un día, Maya la paso muy bien alimentando a los patos, y ella se miraba feliz, pero ella no había dicho mucho desde que se quitaron de encima a él idiota, casi como si estuviera pensando en algo.

"Bueno, vamos de regreso." Él dijo, enrollando el mantel. Maya desenvolvió el último dulce.

"He-Hey Nick." Maya dijo mientras caminaban.

"Si."

"Gracias de nuevo. Por lo de hoy, y por todo."

"Ni lo menciones."Él sonrió. "De todas formas no sé ni si quiera que viste en él, podrías haberlo hecho mucho mejor."

"S-s-si." Maya tartamudeo. Ella miro al suelo mientras caminaban, silenciosamente masticando su dulce. "¿A-alguien como tu Nick?"

"Ha, buena esa Maya. No creo que pudieras haberlo hecho tan bien. Digo, estas armas." Phoenix bromeo levantando su brazo de nuevo. Maya rápidamente se volteo hacia él, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y se veía molesta.

"¡Hablo en serio Nick!"

"¿E-en serio?" Phoenix tartamudeo estúpidamente, casi dejando caer el mantel.

"M-me gusto cuando tenias tus brazos alrededor de mí y me besaste. Me gusto cuando estabas actuando tan protector y celoso por mi tal y como lo haría un novio." Ella estaba mirando al suelo de nuevo.

"P-pero Maya, nos besamos y abrasamos todo el tiempo, y siempre trato de protegerte, ¿Entonces cual es la diferencia hoy?" Maya sacudió su cabeza.

"Y-yo no lo sé. P-pero Nick, eh estado enamorada de ti desde que me salvaste por lo de la muerte de mi h-hermana, y-y a veces no lo sé, a veces siento algo entre nosotros. Dios e-esto suena tan cursi y no sé si tú lo sientes pero yo sí, sabes. Lo sentí hoy también." Él noto unas lagrimas en sus ojos, ella estaba dejando salir lo que sentía.

"¿P-por qué n-no me lo dijiste?"Phoenix tartamudeo y Maya se encogió de hombros y se seco unas lágrimas con su manga.

"Y-yo pensé que solo era un estúpido enamoramiento y se iría después de un rato, pensé que ni en un millón de años tu me querrías. Además so-somos los mejores amigos, y esa cosa de la edad… "Ella exclamo. "No creo que ese chico me gustara de verdad, solo me convencí a mi misma porque sabía que no podría tenerte." Ella tomo un gran respiro tratando de calmarse, Phoenix se acerco unos pasos hacia ella. "¿Ni-Nick, n-no vas a decir nada?" Él miro al cielo, el cual se había encendido en morado y anaranjado.

"Es una muy buena noche. No quiero ir a casa aun. ¿Qué dices si vamos a ver una película y después podemos ir a cenar?" Él pregunto sonriendo.

"¿Ni-Nick me-me estas p-pidiendo ir en una cita conmigo?" Maya se sorprendió. Phoenix asintió con la cabeza. Él levanto su barbilla así ella le estaba mirando a los ojos. Entonces él se inclino hacia ella y la beso, por primera vez, en los labios.

"Sabes Maya, esperaba conocer a una buena chica el día de hoy. Pero creo que ya lo había hecho" Él le sonrió. Los ojos de Maya se iluminaron mientras ella aventó sus brazos hacia su cuello para abrazarlo. Él completo el abrazo, y entonces, se fueron del parque, mano a mano.

FIN

* * *

N/A Pero enserio, Cuantos fics de esta pareja conocen que hagan referencia a AMBOS **Hulk Hogan y Arnold Schwarzenegger**

* * *

Historia Bonus

Edgeworth vs Sátiro

Género: Humor

Nota: En el teatro de la antigua Grecia, las obras venían en trilogías, con cada trilogía venia acompañada por una comedia 'Obra sátiro' donde los coros se hacían con sátiros, algo como los omake, pero grecio y con hombres cabra. Esta es una 'Obra sátiro' que va en continuidad con mi serie de sueños, ¡disfruten!

Miles Edgeworth fue a comprar un nuevo cravat, el que tenia se empezó a ensuciar y no se puede permitir enjuiciar con un cravat sucio. Fue a la boutique para hombres, un lugar donde suele comprar seguido. Por extraño que parezca no había gente. Solo estos abominables hombres cabra que murmuraban idioteces acerca de volver a Dionysus. No le importo a Edgeworth, que se acerco a la barra más cercana.

"Muy buenas tardes." El empezó con su usual elegancia. "Estoy buscando un nuevo cravat, preferiblemente uno como este." Él le dio el cravat al hombre cabra detrás del mostrador. "¿Sería tan amable de pasarme uno?" El hombre cabra gimió algo inaudible antes de ir a la trastienda. El volvió unos minutos después con una elegante caja. El hombre-cabra gruño antes de pasarle la caja a Edgeworth, quien la abrió con emoción, esa emoción sin embargo fue remplazada por ira. "¡Estupido!" El grito. "¡Esto-esto no es un cravat, Es un AFGHAN!"

* * *

"Y es por eso que los mate a todos en la tienda su señoria" Edgeworth dijo calmadamente mientras estaba parado en el lugar de los testigos. Wright, el idiota, estaba sudando balas desde el puesto de la defensa.

"¡¿Ma-mataste a todos por que el cajero confundió un afghan por un cravat?!" El tartamudeo sin poder creerlo.

"Tengo que verme tan bien como sea posible Wright, por supuesto no espero que alguien como tu lo entienda. ¿No es así señoritas?" La corte estaba llena de una galería de todas las mujeres que ha conocido, desmayándose por él, incluyendo para su eterna satisfacción, las hermanas fey.

"Eso, díselo Edgey." Una de ellas grito.

"¡Te amamos Edgey!" Dijo otra.

"¡Eres el rey de los fiscales!" Edgeworth estaba empapado de sus adulaciones.

"¡Esta corte está de acuerdo con el Sr. Edegeworth, y está libre de todos los cargos!" El juez anuncio, golpeando mazo. Cayo algo de confeti mientras todas las mujeres se aproximaron al puesto de los testigos, levantando al héroe conquistador en triunfo y cargándolo fuera de la corte. Un canto de 'Viva Edgeworth' venia de todas partes.

* * *

Edgeworth se levanto, se removió su venda para dormir de seda para encontrarse seguro en su cama. El dejo salir un fuerte suspiro antes de caer en su almohada.

"Que buen sueño." El murmuro.

FIN


End file.
